


Working for the Enemy

by NikauRifka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Theres other characters theyre not important, ZaSr, be gay do crime, i wasnt suppose to post this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikauRifka/pseuds/NikauRifka
Summary: His eye twitched, his antennae fell backwards. He stared at them in silence for a full 60 seconds before screaming, "ARE YOU FLIRKING KIDDING ME??"(Or, Just another possible way things could proceed.)
Relationships: Invader Skoodge/Zim
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Working for the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was just suppose to be a one-shot, but I also have a really hard time keeping things as just one-shots. Not to mention how badly I've been wanting to write a be gay do crime zasr fic. And also I shouldn't be posting this yet but here ya go anyway

How beautiful the horrid destruction of Zim's precious Earth was, how sweet the scent of the crumbled buildings and falling ashes. He pondered this fact as he skipped through the recovering city to his unscathed base with a look of glee that contrasted against the worldwide terror. Maybe things hadn't gone _quite_ as planned, but they certainly seemed to be looking up for the small invader.

The humans knew who he was, they knew his name and they knew what hid behind his ingenious disguise. It was interesting, actually, to see them finally open their eyes to the truth that human child had been spewing at them over all that time. They all knew what Zim was, they all knew his dark intentions, yet no one dared approach him, allowing him to waltz freely down the debris-strewn streets void of his uncomfortable wig and contacts.

Actually, a part of him thought they wouldn't have realized, even after he had screamed the fact of his alien existence to the entire world. He was rather happy to know humans weren't _completely_ devoid of intellect. Maybe they could prove useful to the irken empire yet.

With a genuine grin plastered on his face, Zim entered his base to be greeted by his miniature armada of robot minions. The roboparents he shoved to the side, but returned the welcomes from Gir and Minimoose gratefully as he stepped on a floor tile and descended into the underground portion of his base.

The last time he'd contacted his Tallest, they had seemed very busy, dressed up as puppets and running about through flames and all. After all, they were caught up in the middle of Operation Impending Doom II, there was simply no way they'd always have an open schedule to hear about Zim's progress on Earth, even if he was their number one invader. They were the Almighty Tallest, they were very busy irkens.

Regardless, he had to try again. He needed them to know he hadn't failed. How worried they must be, thinking that he'd failed in his plan! No, he couldn't let them think that.

"Computer, establish communication with the Massive," he ordered, hands set proudly on his hips. He couldn't wait to see the relief on their faces.

The AI obeyed with a disinterested "Whatever," and four tired-looking eyes blinked at Zim from the large screen. It seemed they had long since put the fire out, and their silly puppet costumes were nowhere to be seen.

"My Tallest!" Zim saluted, glad to see he had their undivided attention, "I see you are no longer quite so busy as before."

The tall irkens glared lethally at the invader, silent aside from... Was that a growl? No, it couldn't be.

"Er," Zim said nervously at their odd responses, "My plan was successful, despite what you may have previously believed, in, uh... In successfully retrieving the Dib-creature's porcelain beast-thing."

More silence.

"Givemepraise!" Zim added quickly, the words blending together at the speed he said them with.

"Do you know," Red finally growled slowly, "What we've been through, Zim?"

Zim thought about it. "I can only imagine the turmoil you faced, believing that I, your greatest invader, could have possibly failed you. I do sincerely apologize for causing you to believe that horrible delusion. It is, of course, not true."

More angry stares made the smaller irken's antennae itch. He scratched at them incessantly as he waited for his leaders to say something, anything.

And then,

"We can't do this anymore, Red," Purple cried with a shaky, almost paranoid voice.

"I know, Purple," Red agreed, putting a comforting hand on his co-ruler's shoulder, "I know."

He turned back to Zim with a look on his face that meant business. "It's about time you learned," he said with a sneer, a borderline snarl, "Just how much of a joke you are, Zim."

"Eh?" Zim asked, head cocked to the side. After a moment of thinking he let out a string of hapless giggles. His Tallest could be so funny sometimes, with their random jokes.

"There is no 'Secret Mission.' We just said that to get rid of you," Red hissed, "We didn't even know Earth was out there, we honestly thought you would have been dead by now."

"Wh-" Zim began, his amused look slowly falling into one of confusion, then dread.

"Everything we've ever told you from the first day you contacted us from Earth was nothing but a joke to amuse us," Red told him as the invader's pride began to melt away, " _You've_ been nothing but a joke to amuse us. And that's it, that's the truth."

"Now cry like a smeet!" Purple exclaimed with glee, fully expecting the tiny defective to drop to the floor and do exactly that.

Now it was Zim's turn to stare.

His eye twitched, his antennae fell backwards. He stared at them in silence for a full 60 seconds before screaming, "ARE YOU FLIRKING KIDDING ME??"

The leaders of Irk exchanged surprised glances with each other, neither expecting that kind of response.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU?" Zim shouted, his voice so loud it caused his entire base to rattle, "Do you have ANY IDEA just how AWFUL this planet is?"

"Glad to hear it," Purple smiled, but his face fell when Zim screamed at him in anger as he grabbed and yanked both his antennae down in frustration.

"I risked my LIFE for a CHEEZO because you TOLD ME TO!" He exclaimed manically, "I've been fighting with a 12-year-old JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"We didn't tell you to be an idiot," Red defended, arms crossed, "That's all on you."

"I've been bending over backwards for you two since the day we hatched, and THIS is the thanks that I get?" Zim hissed, "Sure, I realized how weird your requests were, but I TRUSTED YOU _BLINDLY_ , JUST LIKE I'M _SUPPOSE_ TO DO! Everything that I did I thought was for the good of the Empire, and come to find out you've been WASTING me for your own PERSONAL AMUSEMENT?"

"Uh," Purple squeaked, "Yes?"

At that Zim barked out a laugh. "What kind of Tallest are you?" He sneered with blatant hostility. He couldn't believe it, he'd been working for the enemy this entire time, and he had no idea. He'd been working under defunct leaders who were in control just to defile the greatness of the Irken Empire.

He turned his back on the screen, kicked something across his lab where it landed with an echoing crash, then turned back and pointed a sharp finger at the screen.

"You're going to pay," he laughed, eyes wide and swirling with adrenaline, "You are so going to pay."

And then he cut the connection.

««««»»»»

"Skoodge!" Zim shouted the moment he returned back to his base, prompting the stubby irken to poke his head out of the garbage can.

"What's up, Zim?" He said, just happy to be acknowledged for once.

Zim's expression was serious, his claws balled into fists and resting against his hips. "Things are going to change around here, Skoodge," he declared sharply, his raspberry eyes glowing with so much raw emotion, "Things are going to be... A lot different."

Skoodge crawled out of the elevator, flipping out the side and landing on his head on the kitchen linoleum. He righted himself, standing at attention as if Zim were his drill sergeant.

"Listen closely, Skoodge," Zim commanded, hands clasped behind his back as he marched to stand before the slightly taller invader. "The Irken Empire is suffering. It has been for awhile now. Of course, being the loyal irken invader that I undoubtedly am, I failed to see such a horrible thing. You see, I blindly believed that our Tallest are right to be where they stand, just as I am suppose to under _any circumstances_ believe. But direct testimony has shown me otherwise. As loyal soldiers, it is our duty to put a stop to that."

Something like relief flashed behind the stubby irken's eyes, but he remained in his stiff-posed militaristic stance.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" He asked.

Zim gave him a tight nod. "Granted."

Skoodge relaxed, shoulders drooping and antennae quirking. He tilted his head and said, _"Finally."_

**Author's Note:**

> Bi-weekly updates? Possibly.


End file.
